


Playing With Favorites

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is a gift from another lover. The other is distant family come to trade pleasure for their debts. Idris is the luckiest djinn in world and his bed is full for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several months after the previous story in the series.
> 
> Contains: an underage person having sex (@ 17), mild humiliation kink, consensual incest as Idris and Imri are distant cousins, face sitting, penetrative and non-penetrative sex.

“You two look so pretty together,” Idris says in a raspy tone as he watches Zeke curl his long, pale fingers over the deep brown skin of Imri’s wide hips and urge the other demon to grind down against his groin. “I knew you’d do this for me. I knew you would give it up for me.”

Idris doesn’t bother to speak specifically to the two demons taking up space on the bed in the brothel, leaving his words vague on purpose so that they both feel as though he’s complimenting one over the other.

Imri makes a high sound and shudders against Zeke’s body, rocking her hips forward as her hooved feet kick against the mattress and the pale fur on her legs starts to stand up and almost cling to the slick blue sheets wound around them.

“Zeke,  _please_ ,” she croons, starting to bounce against the little incubus’ dick until there’s a slick slapping sound that sounds  _almost_  like sex is already happening. She scratches Zeke with her ragged claws and Idris doesn’t need to see the blood that’s welling up. It’s already in the air, coppery sweet taste on his tongue and he wants more—

He wants them to pay attention. To him.

“Don’t ask him for anything,” Idris growls, nearly choking on the possessiveness that wells up in his chest at the sight of his kin —his sweet little cousin— begging for a hard fuck from someone else. “If you want to get fucked, you’re going to ask me. Both of you,” he says, leaning over so that he can look at Zeke’s wide blue eyes in a pale face. “Beg me if you want to be fucked or you’re not going to get what you want.”

Where Imri ducks her head with a whimper as the heavy coil of her braided hair tumbles over her bare brown shoulders, Zeke narrows his eyes and presses his lips together until they are a pale slash of pink in his face. “What happens if I don’t beg?”

Idris bares his teeth in a snarl. “You can walk home from here,” he threatens and when that doesn’t work, he licks the back of his teeth and scowls as he tries to think of a way to make Zeke behave. “Or… I can tell Aizen exactly how disobedient you’ve been. You’re supposed to be a gift, little one. And gifts are supposed to be obedient. Don’t you agree?”

The threat works.

Zeke shudders underneath Imri’s body and then his eyes slide shut. “I’m sorry, Idris,” he mutters under his breath as his chest heaves. He tilts his head to one side, baring his throat and the throbbing pulse point there in a tacit gesture of submission. “I shouldn’t—”

Idris interrupts Zeke with a smile on his face and wags his index finger from side to side. “You know how I like to be addressed, little one,” he says as Zeke bites at his bottom lip for every short thrust of Imri’s hips that gets her wet little snatch rubbing him in just the right ways. “Do it right or I’m going to fuck Imri right next to you and I won’t let you touch her.”

Twin whimpers trickle out from the demons on the bed. Imri turns her face up at Idris, luminous eyes gleaming in the candle light, and finally speaks.

“Please don’t be cruel, cousin,” the faun begs, whispering as she continues to rub herself all along Zeke’s dick until they’re both wet with her slickness and Zeke is twitching hard and looks like it’s going to start hurting any minute now. “This isn’t— I want—” Imri cuts herself off and shakes her head, reaching for Idris’ shoulders until she’s touching silver scar tissue and pulling at him until he acquiesces and ducks his head to kiss her on her slack mouth.

Normally, Idris doesn’t kiss his toys like this. He doesn’t wind his hands into their hair and thumb at their horns with a gesture calculated to make them buck and shout into his mouth as they wiggle and beg to be fucked. However, Imri is special.

Idris groans into Imri’s sweet little mouth, tasting her and taking her and then—

He pulls away from the faun’s mouth and smiles at the broken little noise that she makes as she grinds her clit down against the shaft of Zeke’s flushed pink dick and tries to get a little friction where she wants it the most. Idris cups one of Imri’s black horns in one hand and strokes it until Imri starts to sob and work her hips against Zeke’s groin.

“Idris,” Zeke starts to say before a nasty glare makes him start all over, “ _Master_ , touch me. Please… I don’t want to beg; I just want to be fucked.”

Zeke lifts up one of his hands and starts to rub at his own horns until he starts panting and squirming from the sensation. He’s flushed all over, pink down to his thighs, and Idris wants to bruise him up and make him cry.

Idris isn’t gentle when he moves Imri off of Zeke’s dick and sends her sprawling off to the side, but neither demon seems to care about anything aside from the pleasure to come. Imri flops don on her back, breasts spilling to the sides as she braces herself on her elbows and watches with eager eyes as Idris presses his fingers between Zeke’s legs.

“You’re prepared already,” Idris says with a bit of surprise in his voice as he encounters copious amounts of lubricant and a slackness in Zeke’s muscles that sucks him in when he starts to finger the little incubus. “I wasn’t expecting that…”

Zeke nods his head. “A-Aizen insisted,” he says in a low voice as his breath hitches and his voice catches on a moan. “He didn’t want you to wait — _shit_!” Zeke’s back bows when Idris starts to work his prostate with two fingers and his dick gets wet and slick against his stomach. “F-fuck!”

Idris growls and then pulls his fingers out of Zeke’s body before reaching for his own dick and shoving in with more force than he needs to use. But it’s worth it for the way that Zeke chokes on air and tears appear at the corners of his eyes for an instant before they’re blinked away. “Next time,” Idris says without bothering to keep his tone remotely human sounding, “Next time you’ll come to me dry and I’ll prepare you myself. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” Zeke says as fast as he can, fisting his fingers in the sheets underneath his body as he works on trying to pant through the pain of such a fast penetration. “I understand.”

Idris lets himself smile and he lets himself make it mean and wide with a flick of his purple tongue that always serves to make his lovers go weak for him.

“Good boy,” Idris says in a low voice as he rubs circles into the skin of Zeke’s tensing thighs. He looks over at where Imri lays sprawled out and unashamed of the way that her thighs are damp almost all the way down to her knees and crooks his fingers at her in a come-hither gesture. “Come here,” he says to his little cousin, making it an order she can’t refuse, “I want you to sit on his face. Make him work for his orgasm.”

Zeke blinks up at Idris. “Wh-what?”

Idris continues smiling as he fucks into Zeke’s tight little hole. “You don’t come until we do,” he says, “Make us both come and I’ll think about letting you fuck Imri afterwards.”  Zeke’s only response is a strangled cry that gets muffled by the press of Imri’s thighs, but Idris savors the cut off sound and presses in a little harder until the incubus starts clenching around his dick.


End file.
